In light of the scarcity of new starting materials required, for the synthesis of new monomer molecules to deliver better polymer material, improvements and modifications in the existing polymers to meet the demand for new polymeric materials is the utmost requirement of the polymer technology. Further to fulfilling the demand for new polymeric materials, polymer modifications are also required to balance existing polymer properties. Cross-linking, copolymerization, polymer blending and polymer-composites are the few examples that are usually practiced to modify polymer properties.